


Don't read this omg

by 123Brooksie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, attack on titan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Brooksie/pseuds/123Brooksie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not a serious story. Lmfao. There is a plot but this story is dumb as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't read this omg

I want to leave. I'm sick and tired of my colony. I've got to get out of here. I'm Eren Jaeger. I'm a four year old rat and I live in a sewage canal with my colony. Our King's name is Erwin. We have to give him 70% of the food we find. For that reason more than 30 rats died in the last 72 hours. There are way too many people around here for us to go out and find food, even at night. Not only is there a food shortage but there's also these large ally cats. There leader, Titan, makes a game out of hunting and killing us. Titan isn't an ally cat. He has an owner that cares for him a lot and he gained the trust from his fellow feline friends by stealing food from his owner and giving it to them. He stuffs our bodies in his owners shoe and that sick bitch loves it. Some of us go out to fight the cats. I'm a soldier. I fight cats for a living. After we devour the cats then we'll go for the humans but we're going to take this one step at a time. My fleet happens to be the best within our entire colony. Our leader is a mean mouse named Levi he's one of our best soldiers. There's also Petra, Auruo, and yeah a bunch of other people you probably don't care about. I have the ability to turn into a cat. I do most of the spying and tonight I received an important tip off from my friend Scat-cat. Titan is planning an advance to drive us out of our canal. Oh yeah I forgot. Every year we're forced to travel a long dangerous journey to the plains. The plains is the most beautiful place ever. There, we mate, raise our children, and live happily for a few months until winter comes back. The old house we usually waited the winter out in burned down so this winter we were forced to stay in this sewage canal. I'm not complaining. I mean sure it smells pretty gross in here but- hey I'm a rat, I don't really mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I won't finish this unless someone actually wants me to. Or if I'm really bored.


End file.
